Hitherto, an inverter and a battery mounted in, for example, a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle are electrically connected by a thick electric wire for a high voltage, which has a conductor with a large cross-sectional area. In addition, in order to prevent peripheral devices from malfunctioning due to noise radiated from the thick electric wire, the periphery of the thick electric wire is covered with a braided shield member (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 below). In addition, without being limited to the braided shield member, a shield member made by using a metal foil (refer to Patent Literature 2 below) may also be applied.